Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{12})^{-12}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ (3^{12})^{-12} = 3^{(12)(-12)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{12})^{-12}} = 3^{-144}} $